


Outside

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone  (The 1st 100) [63]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission, another rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Outside the compound, the people of the town went about their business, unaware of what was happening within. Outside the main buildings of the compound, several guards ensured that the people of the town wouldn't learn what, or who, was inside. Outside the cell block, deep in the basement, a guard ignored the yells of pain which echoed through the corridors. At least, he tried to. On the outside, the guard looked calm and unconcerned about the sounds. In his heart, however, Illya Kuryakin felt a rage he was finding it hard to control.

The Russian was well used to infiltrating satraps as a member of the lower orders of THRUSH personnel, but sometimes he found it difficult to keep his cover. This was especially true when he had to listen to the screams and cries of his partner. Napoleon had been caught while attempting to retrieve a file from Frederick Williams, the head of this particular satrap. When Solo had failed to make contact after a given amount of time, it was up to Kuryakin to go in for the file. If he could retrieve his partner also, then so much the better.

Getting the file had been relatively easily, and it was now safely ensconced within blue jumpsuit Illya was wearing. Getting Napoleon was proving more difficult. He couldn't go in with guns blazing as there were three guards with Williams. The Russian would have to wait until the numbers evened out, or he'd have no chance of getting them both outside. He'd taken up a position near the cell block, looking for all the world like any other THRUSH guard. If anyone had looked at his hands though, they would have seen how white his knuckles were from gripping the rifle too tightly. After thirty more minutes, the sound of torture stopped. Williams and the three guards came out of the cell block, looking quite pleased with themselves. Waving a hand towards Napoleon's cell, Williams instructed Illya to 'make sure the thieving scum stayed where he'd been left'.

"Not that he'll be able to get far," he guffawed. "Not the state he is in."

Kuryakin waited just long enough for the Williams and his goons to get far enough away, before dashing to Napoleon's side. He found the senior agent curled up, and unconscious, on the cold floor. Gently rolling him onto his back, Illya patted his cheek in an effort to rouse him. Carefully avoiding the bruises, which were threatening to turn a vivid purple.

"Wake up my friend," he coaxed. "We need to get out of here."

Napoleon's eyes opened and he smiled in recognition at the worried blue eyes looking back at him.

"Did you get the file?"

Illya tapped his torso to indicate the file's location and helped Napoleon to his feet. The CEA swayed alarmingly, but soon gained his balance by hanging on to his partner.

"I hope you're fit enough to escape," Illya stated. "We're going to have to be quick, and I don't relish having to tell your adoring harem that I left you behind."

"I'll manage with your help," Solo assured him.

Escaping turn out to be surprisingly easy. Leaving the cell and getting to their vehicle, well outside the compound, only took fifteen minutes. It left Napoleon's energy reserves depleted, but at least they were out, and they had the list of all the contacts the satrap relied on.

"Get us back as soon as possible," Napoleon mumbled from the back seat, where he was supposed to be sleeping. "I have a date with the Marsh twins tonight."

Illya rolled his eyes. His partner couldn't be hurting that badly if his libido was still intact.


End file.
